world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto: The Sakibure Era
Summary This is a tale about a Villainous group of Criminals who claim to be the Sakibure. They want to lead all shinobi to the next level and ascend them to achieve True piece. What seems like a noble goal, it is only a cover for the true nefarious goals that this organization has. Protagonists Team Kamakiri: Kamakiri Tawa Age: 40 Weapon: Kubikiribōchō Alignment: Good Theme: A Legendary hero, as well as a devoted Father. He saved the village countless times. Current day, He is busy being the sensei to his favorite students, Kazuma, Hiyori, and Suzuha. Upon hearing what happened to Suzuha's student, Kazumaru, Kamakiri banded his group together to go save him, but was told that Suzuha was going to go alone. Kazuma Ishiyama Age: 34 Weapon: Kunai Alignment: Good Theme: A roar in rain of tears A Powerful Jonin and heir to the Ishiyama Clan. He is one of the many survivors from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. He is an instructor for the Academy who took over. Within the story, He and his team were going to go save Kazumaru who was taken away. Suzuha persisted that he'd go alone. Since then, Kazuma hasnt seen Suzuha. Kazuma is planning on going to find him. Suzuha Ishiyama Age: 34 Weapon: Chakra Scalpels Alignment: Good Theme: Light Battle theme: Clash of Rivals A powerful and Famous Medical Ninja, and Kazuma's younger Twin Brother. He was given his first team since his promotion to Jonin. He became the Sensei to Kazumaru Uchiha, Koinu Inuzuka, and Akiyuchi Koide. They've completed several missions and even enrolled them into the Chunin Exams. About three years after, Kazumaru was led astray by a member of The Sakibure. Suzuha used his skills to track Kazumaru. Once he found Kazumaru, Suzuha was never seen again... Hiyori Akiama Age: 33 Weapon: Senbon Alignment: Good Theme: Sakura's stand A Beautiful and powerful ninja. She was originally a Sound Ninja Spy for Orochimaru with the task to abduct Suzuha so Orochimaru can use Suzuha's body for the next vessel. She eventually grows to accept her team and betrays Orochimaru. She is now considered as a full-fledged teammate. During the story, She is a Proctor for the Chunin Exams. She isn't really seen until later on though. Team Suzuha: Akiyuchi Koide Age: 15 Weapon: Kunai Alignment: Good Theme: Those who have Courage A Caring and thoughtful boy. He is a member of the recently extinct Koide clan, with the unique Kekkei Genkai where the User can leave their bodies and ascend to the 5th dimension. During the story, He was Kazumaru's teammate and best friend. They even considered eachother as brothers. Once he heard of Kazumaru defecting from the Village, Akiyuchi began to train non stop to bring him back. He though wants to know what happened to his sensei since he disappeared... He also wants to discover what happened to his parents. Koinu Inuzuka Age: 15 Weapon: Senbon Alignment: Good Theme: A cheerful and feisty girl within the Inuzuka clan. She fights alongside her dog, Hibiki and is a part of Team Suzuha. She immediately became close to Kazumaru and Akiyuchi and has a desire to protect her team and village from all evil. Within the story, She is hurt that Kazumaru, her own teammate defected from the village. She is doing all she can to help save him and bring him back to the village. Katsuro Uchiha Age: 35 Weapon: Sharingan Alignment: Good Theme: A stern man and Kazumaru's father. As a father he is in agonizing pain that his own son became a criminal. He has to put his job as a father on hold and has to strike Kazumaru down for the safety of his village. Katsuro though wants to settle things through negotiation. He also wants to destroy the Sakibure for what they did to his son. He also is filling in as the Temporary sensei for Suzuha until Suzuha returns. Antagonists Shibo Age: 1,000,000+ Years old Weapon: None worth mentioning Alignment: Lawful Evil Theme: Graveyard Battle Theme: Dancing Mad An S-Ranked Criminal in the Land of Iron, the Land of Rain, and the Land of Ice. Shibo is an anomaly in most villages, many forget ever seeing his face, he has been on the planet for millions of years and his origin is unknown, though he has given many false stories to every land he’s been in. He is a master in all Release Styles and can absorb another’s chakra. Shibo walks the lines of Life and Death everyday and leads the Sakibure and the lesser Sakibure on a path to rebirth. Setsujoku Hakai Age: 29 Weapon: Various Ninjutsu styles Alignment: Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal within Kumogakure’s Ninja Book. Setsujoku was always put into fights thanks to his bloodline of the Hakai Clan. They were a clan of powerful fighters, not necessarily ninja either, but the Raikage loved their boon to the army for those who did just so happen to join. Setsujoku joined the Raikage’s forces during the Fourth Great Ninja War as a Fresh Genin. He really didn’t care for much besides fighting, it was in his blood, he didn’t care who stepped in front of him, he’s fight them to win, to prove he was the best. During the War, a mysterious man with combed white hair and a black cloak saw this boy and Setsujoku challenged him, failing miserably. But he showed great strength that the man respected. This man was Shibo, and he took Setsujoku in as his pupil, honing his abilities until Setsujoku could take on Summoning Creatures of incredible sizes single handedly with only his fists and his jutsu. He became the Sakibure’s Frontman, the first to get into the action when they would need him. He’s known in a few villages as “The World’s Strongest Man” given how many times he utilized his bloodline trait and gained such strength and now with combat training from Shibo. He is a deadly asset to the Sakibure. Kazumaru Uchiha Age: 15 Weapon: Shuriken Alignment: Neutral Theme: Flight An newly added S-Rank Criminal within Konohagakure’s Ninja book. Kazumaru was founded by Meiyo Hyuga who in truth, is Kazumaru’s Great-Grandfather. Kazumaru left the village due to being attacked by the Hyuga Clan. After being founded by Meiyo, Kazumaru joined the Sakibure and shortly after joining, He was tasked with a cruel order. Meiyo Hyuga Age: 71 Weapon: Gentle Fist Alignment: Lawful Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal within Konohagakure’s Ninja Book. The reasoning behind his leaving the village is also why he currently possesses the Tenseigan. He had sacrificed the lives of many Hyuga to achieve his current visual prowess, including his beloved wife. He now shares a link with the Moon and the clan Ōtsutsuki. One day, He found Kazumaru who right off the bat, knew that Kazumaru was his great-Grandson. Upon finding this out, He offered Kazumaru to join the Sakibure as a way of giving him shelter from the Ridicule of the Hyuga. Katsubo Tentomushi Age: 20 Weapon: Light Style Alignment: Neutral-Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal within Sunagakure’s Ninja Book. Katsubo was born with a 1/10 chance to receive the Bijukagan within her clan. She was immediately well received within her clan, her people being seen as great figures with excellent potential. She learned very quickly and was op of her class at the academy. But when she made it to the Chunin exams, the Forest of Death had made her see far too much carnage. She had been accidentally using her power on people she didn’t intend to use it on and through that, had gotten into a mess of trouble. She got her teammates killed and was criticized harshly for her misdemeanor. Being so high in status. She hated her eyes, they had cost her everything, her friends, her family...until an old Hyuga with special eyes of his own found her, and befriended her, making her believe in herself again, and joining the Sakibure with a purpose to help Meiyo achieve his goal. Kakushi Ishiyama Age: 24 Weapon: San no Ken (Acid Sword) Alignment: Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal within Kirigakure’s Ninja Book. A young and rambunctious member of the Sakibure. He joined when he left his village of his own accord, bored of not being enough for him. He has shark teeth showing his lineage to the 7 Swordsmen and strives to become his own legendary swordsman, wielding a sword he had forged himself of water and lightning and steel. The Sword came out a myriad of strength, capable of melting what it would touch, effectively making it an Acid Sword or “San no Ken” Yasei Age: 17 Weapon: Claws Alignment: Evil Theme: Yasei as a child was raised in the Village Hidden in the Jungle. She was a feisty and rowdy child who clawed other kids with her nails. She was eventually captured by a group of wild people, who mistook her for the Village Kage’s daughter. They adopted her and she learned from them, the Beast Transformation. She also ate like a wild person as well. When she became a teenager she was able to lift trees from their roots and swing them like a sword. She was hunting one day and on her return run, found her people’s settlement was completely gone. She was confused, scared, and didn’t know what to do, but she stayed and ate her kill. That night in the opening, she had made a makeshift hut of tree and leaves, and a mysterious shinobi appeared. He was Kakushi, and he offered her help in return that she’d be his partner. Now she is his teammate and wants to protect him from being another lost family. Kurimuzon Ōtsutsuki Age: 28 Weapon: Bones Alignment: Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal in the Land of Hot Water. An idolizer of Hidan of the Hot Water, he wishes to find Hidan and resuscitate him. He was exiled from his village for openly talking about his idol Hidan, the most dangerous person also from his village who are all too familiar with him. He studied the Second Hokage’s Reanimation Jutsu but attempted to make it better than previously was. He has used it before on the Village Kage. It worked but he decided it was not necessary for anyone but Hidan. He is very into only Hidan related things. Shibo discovered Kurimuzon being a relative of the Otsutsuki clan and had the rare Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai and promised him he’d help get Hidan back up and breathing. Kurimuzon agreed, wanting to convince Hidan to join the Sakibure should they discover his resting place. Shinsei Age: 24 Weapon: Taijutsu Alignment: Evil Theme: An S-Ranked Criminal within Sosogakure’s Ninja Book. A Master of Taijutsu, obsessed with becoming the strongest fighter. Byuro Ishiyama Age: 53 Weapon: Ninjutsu Alignment: Neutral-Evil Theme: An S-Rank criminal within Konohagakure's, Kirigakure's and Otogakure's ninja books. He was originally a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf and the Sensei to Katsuro Uchiha. After losing everything, Byuro joined the Sakibure and was teamed up with Kazumaru. Byuro loves the idea of being with another uchiha, and especially since Kazumaru is the son of Katsuro, meaning he is a prodigy. He, along with Meiyo and Katsubo want the best for Kazumaru... Characters |-|Team Kamakiri= Kamakiri Face.jpeg|'Kamakiri Tawa'|link=Kamakiri Tawa (Naruto OC) Suzupicforpage3.jpg|'Suzuha Ishiyama'|link=Suzuha Ishiyama (Naruto OC) Kazupicforpage.jpg|'Kazuma Ishiyama'|link=Kazuma Ishiyama Hiyoripicforpage.jpg|'Hiyori'|link=Hiyori Akiyama |-|Team Suzuha= Kojipicforpage.png|'Koji Uchiha'|link=Koji Uchiha Unknown Character.png|'Kenshin Shiranami'|link=Kenshin Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Jinketsu Fūma'|link=Jinketsu Fūma Sakin Tawa Face.png|'Sakin Tawa'|link=Sakin Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Mikoto Isei'|link=Mikoto Isei Unknown Character.png|'Kaisen Tawa'|link=Kaisen Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Nozumi Ōtsutsuki'|link=Nozumi Ōtsutsuki Unknown Character.png|'Ringetsu Isei'|link=Ringetsu Isei Unknown Character.png|'Viral (Izuma) Edge'|link=Viral Izuma Unknown Character.png|'Striker Kuroi'|link=Striker Kuroi Unknown Character.png|'Eisen'|link=Eisen Unknown Character.png|'Taizō'|link=Taizō Unknown Character.png|'Tengan Seitaro'|link=Tengan Seitaro Unknown Character.png|'Shiro Iseri'|link=Shiro Iseri Unknown Character.png|'Kumohiki Tawa'|link=Kumohiki Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Kezra Uiron'|link=Kezra Uiron |-|Hokages= Naruto Hokage.png|'Naruto Uzumaki'|link=Naruto Uzumaki (Adult) Kakashi Hokage.png|'Kakashi Hatake'|link=Kakashi Hatake |-|Other Shinobi= Unknown Character.png|'Tatsuo Senju'|link=Tatsuo Senju Unknown Character.png|'Renari Isei'|link=Renari Isei Unknown Character.png|'Kaoru Senju'|link=Kaoru Senju Unknown Character.png|'Chiharu Shiranami'|link=Chiharu Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Jiigan Isei'|link=Jiigan Isei Unknown Character.png|'Sōtarō Yuki'|link=Sōtarō Yuki Unknown Character.png|'Kibishii Shiranami'|link=Kibishii Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Haru Shiranami'|link=Haru Shiranami Unknown Character.png|'Lucius Tawa'|link=Lucius Tawa Unknown Character.png|'Releigh Izuma'|link=Releigh Izuma Unknown Character.png|'Reimaru Isei'|link=Reimaru Isei Unknown Character.png|'Masashi Senju'|link=Masashi Senju Unknown Character.png|'Reijiro Koide'|link=Reijiro Koide Unknown Character.png|'Hoitsu Koide'|link=Hoitsu Koide Unknown Character.png|'Linn Izuma'|link=Linn Izuma |-|Sakibure Members= Unknown Character.png|'Lord Shibo'|link=Lord Shibo Unknown Character.png|'Meiyo Hyūga'|link=Meiyo Hyūga Unknown Character.png|'Shinsei'|link=Shinsei Unknown Character.png|'Katsubo Tentomushi'|link=Katsubo Tentomushi Unknown Character.png|'Setsujoku Hakai'|link=Setsujoku Hakai Unknown Character.png|'Kurimuzon'|link=Kurimuzon Unknown Character.png|'Yasei'|link=Yasei Unknown Character.png|'Kakushi Ishiyama'|link=Kakushi Ishiyama Unknown Character.png|'Byuro Ishiyama'|link=Byuro Ishiyama Unknown Character.png|'Kazumaru Uchiha'|link=Kazumaru Uchiha Category:Verse Category:Naruto OC Category:Stories